50 Shades of Castiel
by Mishalicious
Summary: 50 little Drabbles where the different facets of Castiel come to light.
1. Apologizing Cas

"I think he is still mad at you", Sam guessed and looked compassionately at Cas. Dean has not been talking to him for weeks because Cas ate his pie without Dean's permission.

"But what should I do now?", Cas asked and looked helplessly at Sam, who shrugged.

"An apologize would be a beginning", suggested Sam while Cas stared into the distance.

"Probably you're right. Thanks Sam", the angel said and disappeared. Sam sat alone in front of his laptop, when he suddenly heard his brother cursing in the bathroom.

"GODDAMN CAS WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!", Dean yelled and Sam rushed into the bathroom. Cas stood right next to Dean under the shower, who held the shower curtain in front of his body.

"Dean, I'm sorry that I ate your cake", said Cas and disappeared as fast as he had come.


	2. Shy Cas

"Cas, we do understand, that becoming more human scares you…", Dean started and looked helplessly at Sam.

"We understand, that you don't feel _that_ safe without your angel powers…", added Sam as sensitive as possible.

"But you need to come out of _this_ someday!", yelled Dean at the mountain of pillows, where Cas has hidden for the last two hours.

"No!", Cas yelled back, and looked at Dean through a little slit between the pillows.

"Goddammit Cas!", Dean cursed and tried to destroy Cas' safe castle of pillows.


	3. Sleeping Cas

"Ohh not again", Dean grumbled desperately.

"What?", Sam asked.

"He's doing it again", Dean answered dry and gave Sam one of his What-else-glances. Cas was lying cuddled up in Dean's bed and held a pillow close to his chest.

"Just push him away", Sam suggested and Dean sighed. Carefully he sat down on his bed and tried to lay down with as much distance to Cas as possible. Occasionally Cas made howling noises and hit Dean with his pillow. And while Dean's anger rose higher and higher, Cas tried to kick him out of his bed.

"Calm down", Sam whispered with an amused undertone while Dean looked at him with venomous eyes.

"I would if he wouldn't wear shoes!", Dean hissed back whereupon Cas threw the pillow away and cuddled with Dean instead. _Great, _Dean thought sarcastically and tried to free his squeezed arm. _This is going to be a long night…_


	4. Lying Cas

"Cas?", Dean asked incensed and searched through the whole fridge for probably the tenth time.

"Yes, Dean?", Cas asked and swallowed. Dean turned slowly around and with wide-opened eyes he looked at the angel, who was sitting on the table. Dean went slowly, distrustful and full of doubt, to Cas. _He wouldn't dare to do this._

"Do you know, where my blueberry pie has gone?", Dean asked and raised critically an eyebrow.

"No", Cas denied while he turned around with thick cheeks and an violet mouth.


	5. Reading Cas

"What are you reading?", Dean asked amused, as he saw Cas sitting concentrated in front of a book.

He was staring at this book for two hours now without any break.

"I don't know", he answered confused and turned to the next page.

"What do you mean with "I don't know"?", Dean asked and frowned at Cas.

"I can't read that", the angel confessed without looking at Dean. "Can you teach me?"

"Uhh…sure", said Dean and sat down next to Cas. He read the first lines, and his face turned red with every single word he read. Incredulous he took the book and looked at the title.

"50 Shades of Grey", Dean murmured while Cas looked confused at him.


	6. Shameless Cas

"Cas", Dean said irritated and Cas frowned at him. "Personal space." By this keyword Cas went a step away from Dean, but Dean was not satisfied.

"Take an own damn changing room", hissed Dean and pushed Cas, with his chosen clothes, out. A little bit overwhelmed he looked for an own changing room and ignored the glances of confused people around him. When he finally found an empty changing room, he took his clothes off, as a woman and her little daughter walked past.

"Mommy, look", said the little girl excited and pointed at Cas, who was standing only in underwear in that open changing room. The mother covered the eyes of her daughter and hurried away with her.


End file.
